Hurt
by serinarules53
Summary: Kagome has been hurt by inuyasha for the last time but when sesshomaru finds her all alone what will the ice lord do?
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in feudal Japan, Kagome and her friends were searching for a place to camp for the night. When they found a clearing and set up camp the sun had begun to set. The group was settled around the fire, Shippo was asleep in Kagome's lap, Sango was sitting next to Miroku, and Inuyasha was leaning against a nearby tree. They were about to retire for the night when two of Kikyo's soul collectors flew into their and stopped in front of Inuyasha. A moment later they flew off and Inuyasha followed them. Kagome and the others knew he was going to see the dead priestess and Kagome was hurt, that he would still choose that clay pot over her. She waited for him to return long after the others went to sleep. When he finally came back he pulled her aside saying he had something important to tell her, "Kagome…..I'm sorry but I'm in love with Kikyo and I've asked her to be my mate." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she listened to him. "I know you might have had feelings for me but I don't feel the same about you…..after Naraku is killed, I will follow Kikyo into hell" Kagome's heart shattered and she did the only thing she could think of, she ran. Inuyasha tried to follow and when she noticed him chasing her she yelled "INUYASHA SIT" and sent him crashing into the dirt. Tears blurred her vision and she had no idea where she was going. She tripped and fell to the ground hitting her head hard. The last thing she remembered was a tall figure coming towards her then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was on his way to his palace in the western lands when he caught the sent of the miko's tears in the air. He began to wonder, _Inuyasha has upset the human girl again but why is there no other sent with hers? Surly my idiot brother did not let her go off alone?_ He decided he would find the girl to see if she truly was alone so he followed the sent of her tears. Soon he came to a small clearing he entered just as the girl hit the ground. He sensed she was hurt so he went to her to take her to his palace. He picked her up carefully and cradled her in his arm, as he summoned his demon cloud to carry them. The girl was unconscious and not long after he picked her up she had snuggled against his warmth, Sesshomaru smiled for a moment but caught himself and forced his face back to its emotionless state. When they arrived at the palace he had a room set up for her and placed her in the bed to sleep. He went to his study where he could be away from the servants to think. As he sat behind his large oak desk his mind began to wander, _what was I thinking to bring her here? I must be out of my mind that girl is nothing but trouble. Inuyasha is sure to start looking for her as soon as she doesn't return to his little group. _His thoughts changed as he pictured her beautiful body, _maybe having her around won't be so bad…………wait a second I cant be thinking this way about a human. What has this girl done to me?_ He decided to retire for the night and not give his mind anymore time to think of Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome awoke she realized that she was in a place completely foreign to her. She looked around the room, it was beautiful the walls were a deep red as were the sheets on the bed, the carpet was black, and there was a large dresser made of rosewood. Before long the door opened and a servant girl walked in, "I was instructed to come show you where you can bathe and where there is some extra kimonos for you to wear" Kagome just nodded her head and waited for the girl to continue. The girl pointed to a door beside the dresser, "you can bathe through there and there are kimonos in the dresser for you to wear. My lord wants you downstairs for breakfast in an hour" Kagome watched as the girl turned and left, she then went to take her bath. As kagome entered the room she was shocked it was beautiful there were flowers and a giant hot spring with a rock wall almost completely dividing it down the middle. She bathed quikly remembering that the girl had said she only had an hour. When she finished she put on one of the kimonos and went down to find the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table in the dining room waiting for Kagome. When she walked in his heart skipped a beat, she was wearing a very form fitting kimono that came down to just above her knees giving him an amazing view of her legs. The kimono was black with white roses on it and had a white obi with black roses. The dark color of the dress contrasted her pale skin perfectly. _Wow she is beautiful………_he thought it before he could stop himself. She had stopped right inside the door as soon as she realized who it was that had found her in the forest by herself. "you need not be afraid I have no interest in killing you Kagome" _but I am interested in doing many other things to you…………damn why am I thinking like this I cant possibly mate a human its absurd. _He turned away from her quickly when he caught his eyes start to wander to her legs again. "If you will kindly sit down we can eat breakfast before I take you on a tour of the palace" He watched as she took a seat opposite him and the servants brought them their meal. "Sesshomaru?" he was surprised at the softness of her voice. "Yes Kagome" he answered encouraging her to continue. "Why did you bring me here? You could have left me unconscious in the forest." Kagome had been wondering why he hadn't left her for Inuyasha to find. "I'm not sure why I did it myself but it's a good thing I did I doubt my idiot brother would have found you before some demon had already killed you." They ate the rest of the meal in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had been curious as to why the ice lord would have saved her but she couldn't think of a reason. She was surprised when he didn't know why he did it either was it possible that he cared for her? Now that was an absurd thought he hated humans or so he claimed……..yet he took care of Rin so he can't hate all humans. The whole thing was making her head spin. When they finished eating he stood and offered her his hand, she took it and allowed him to help her up and lead her around the palace. He showed her where the servants quarters were and where the library was. They walked all over the palace as he pointed out important rooms. They finally made it to the hall where her room was and as they neared her door they stopped at the room right beside it. "This is my room and as you know that next to it is yours. The door across from mine is my study" Kagome was shocked at discovering her room was so close to his. She opened her mouth to ask why she was in that particular room but he answered before she could utter a word. "It was the only guest room with furniture already in it and it was late when I brought you here so I decided to make things easier and put you in there" She looked at him surprised. "That's what you were going to ask isn't it? Why I put you so close to me?" It was like he was reading her mind how did he know her thoughts? "yes that is what I was going to ask. I'm just surprised you knew before I asked it" He found himself wondering how her voice could be sop soft she sounded like an angel when she spoke. He offered her his hand, "Come, I'll show you around the gardens" She took his hand without hesitation, she loved flowers and she suspected there were a lot of them in the gardens here.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her while they walked through the garden. He watched her as she stopped every now and then to smell the flowers. There were roses of all varieties, lilies, orchids, and basically any other flower you could think of. His mother had loved flowers so his father had this garden planted for her. The servants tended to it every day they just wouldn't let it die. Sesshomaru had never told them to care for it but he was glad they did. He would never admit it but he loved being in the garden, he just wasn't sure why. "You can pick some flowers if you like kagome, there are plenty of them I'm sure no one will notice if a few go missing." He almost smiled at the joy he saw on her face when he said this but he caught himself just in time and his face remained emotionless, his eyes however gave him away and Kagome realized this. She was dumbfounded, how could Sesshomaru have changed so drastically? His eyes betrayed him and showed her the happiness he felt at making her happy. She continued to wonder as she went around picking flowers. She was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to what she was doing; she went to pick a white rose and grabbed a particularly sharp thorn. "Ouch" she jerked her hand away and looked at it there was a rather deep hole in her palm and it was bleeding heavily. She looked around but didn't see Sesshomaru; she had wandered away from him and was lost in the maze of a garden. Sesshomaru had been lost in thought and didn't notice when the young miko had wandered away but the smell of her blood snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked a little ways and found her, she was holding her hand and blood was dripping onto the ground from her palm. She heard him coming and looked up at him. "I wasn't paying attention and I grabbed a thorn" she explained. He looked at the wound on her hand and realized how bad the situation was. "Do you know which flower you tried to pick?" Kagome looked at him confused, why did that matter? She tried to remember but she felt dizzy "I think it was one of those pretty white flowers" she pointed weakly to a patch of flowers. It was just as he had feared she had chosen the only flower that grew in the garden that was dangerous and even deadly. He saw as she started to sway on her feet and picked her up. "You have been poisoned that's the only danger in this garden the most beautiful flower I have is also the most poisonous." He took off at a run for the palace where he had the antidote. Kagome soon passed out in his arm and this just made him move faster. He took her up to his study and gave her the antidote; he could only hope he had made it in time. Kagome lay in his arm her breathing was shallow and slow her pulse was very weak, he knew that he would have to wait until tomorrow to know if the antidote had done its job so he took kagome to her room and laid her on the bed when he turned to leave he heard her soft voice "Sesshomaru" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed so he knew she was in a dream but one with him in it? He sat on the bed beside her the whole night and watched over her not wanting to take his eyes off of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome opened her eyes and found a sleeping Sesshomaru sitting at the edge of the bed next to her. She was still very sleepy so she closed her eyes and went to sleep again deciding to ignore the demon next to her. Sesshomaru had dozed off sometime in the night and when he awoke Kagome was still sleeping but he noticed she had recovered from the day before. He stood and went to his room to try to get some more sleep but found he couldn't sleep. He decided he would go to his study and get some work done instead. He spent most of the day signing papers and thinking about Kagome. He just couldn't seem to get her off his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: sorry I would have had an update sooner but i ran into a little writers block so any ideas would be much appriceated I've got no clue what to write next

When Kagome next awoke she went to find Sesshomaru. She searched all over the palace but couldn't find him anywhere. One of the servants saw Kagome searching and stopped her. "What are you looking for Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked at the servant slightly taken aback by being called "Lady Kagome" "please just call me by Kagome……actually I'm looking for Sesshomaru, do you know where he is?" She asked sounding hopeful. The servant sighed a little "Lord Sesshomaru left early this morning I don't know where he went or when he will return he said he needed to clear his mind and to make you as comfortable as possible while he was away" Kagome was shocked why would he tell the servants that? Is it possible he really did care for her?

Sesshomaru had left early that morning; he was determined to find out why he could not rid his mind of Kagome. He was headed to the northern lands to visit an old friend, Lord Tususki. He was the only man Sesshomaru trusted completely, he had been his father's best friend and Sesshomaru knew he could seek his advice on the problem he was facing. When he finally reached the northern lands he ran into a bit of luck and picked up on his friends sent right away. He followed the sent to a clearing in the forest and found his friend sitting on the ground deep in thought. "Hello Sesshomaru what brings you to see me today?" his friend spoke to him without ever looking at him. How does he do that _I had yet to make my presence known and yet he knew I was here. _"I need your advice Lord Tususki." Sesshomaru had never been fond of idle chit chat he always got straight to the point. "Come and sit with me, then you can tell me about your trouble." Tususki motioned for Sesshomaru to join him on the ground and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. "You remember my brother has been traveling with a bunch of humans, a demon slayer, a monk, and a miko." Tususki nodded his head to show he knew of Inuyasha's companions, "well the miko, Kagome, has been residing in my palace and for some reason I can't get her off of my mind. I think about her constantly while I'm with her and when I'm not and I worry for her safety and happiness. What is wrong with me why can I not shake the girl from my thoughts?" The old demon Lord looked at Sesshomaru for a few moments before speaking." Well my dear friend it sounds to me like you have fallen in love. I know your thinking that's not possible she is a human and you are the "ice lord" I believe that is what people call you, but believe me Sesshomaru I know love when I see it and you are head over heels. I suggest you tell her you love her and see what she does I have a feeling she loves you as well." Tususki stood and began to depart "take my advice Sesshomaru and maybe ill be seeing you again before to long, goodbye dear friend I'll be waiting for my wedding invitation and if I don't get one I'm going to kick your demon butt for letting her get away" Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched his friend leave, he knew the old demon was right but he couldn't tell her at least not yet, he wanted to be sure she cared for him as well. He wanted to get back to his palace quickly so he summoned his demon cloud and soared across the sky towards the western lands and towards Kagome.

Kagome had been waiting for Sesshomaru to return all day. It was very late and she was getting worried, he still wasn't back. _Why am I so worried its not like I'm in love with him or am I? I couldn't be that's crazy sure he is extremely good looking and I'm attracted to him but do I love him? _There was a knock on her door that snapped her from her thoughts. She opened the door and found Sesshomaru there, he had finally returned. "Kagome tomorrow I would like you to accompany me on I walk through the garden. Just don't pick any flowers we don't want you getting poisoned again now do we?" he smiled at her and then turned and went into his room. _He smiled………what a beautiful smile maybe he really does care for me._ She was beginning to get a headache from all this thinking so she slipped into a sleeping kimono and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I need my readers opinion I can either end the story once they confess thier love to each other or I can keep it going and throw some more obstacles thier way its up to you review and tell me what you want

Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully when he was awakened by a loud crash. He looked around the room trying to figure out what the noise had been when he heard his guards yelling as they were being slaughtered. Sesshomaru grabbed his swords and was heading to the grounds when he ran into kagome who had apparently also been awakened by the fighting. "Kagome stay in the palace I don't want you to get hurt." Sesshomaru looked at her while he said this he knew she would object and if she did he would have to let her help. "I am perfectly capable of helping Sesshomaru as you well know while I traveled with Inuyasha we fought many demons." Sesshomaru nodded and let her come with him out to the grounds where they saw who was attacking the palace.

Inuyasha and the others had assumed Kagome had gone back through the well like she always did when Inuyasha upset her, but after a few days had passed and she hadn't returned they started to worry. Inuyasha had gone through the well to bring her back but when he got to her home her mother informed him that she had not been there. When Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku this they were all very worried, they set out to find her searching everywhere. When they came to the western lands Inuyasha caught her sent and knew who had her. They headed for the palace to rescue her unaware that she was perfectly safe and happier than she had been in a long time. They stormed through the gates killing all the guards who tried to stop them. When they finally made it into the courtyard Sesshomaru and Kagome were there to meet them. "What are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha was to busy yelling at Sesshomaru to even notice Kagome who had slipped behind the western lord to stay hidden from her friends. "I have done nothing that she has not wanted me to do Inuyasha, I found her unconscious in a clearing with no one around to protect her so I brought her here" Inuyasha of course didn't believe him "bullshit you kidnapped her, she was upset because of me and ran off and you took advantage of the situation." Sango and Miroku just stood there watching as the brothers argued. Sango saw something moving behind Sesshomaru "Inuyasha look there is something behind him" Inuyasha yelled at his brother to move aside and as Sesshomaru did so Kagome was revealed. "Kagome! Are you alright? What has that basterd done to you?" As Inuyasha Attacked her with questions she moved closer to Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru noticed her come closer to him he slid an arm around her waist to support her. Everyone was shocked as they watched him do this. Sesshomaru caring for someone else especially a human was unthinkable, and yet here he was protecting Kagome. "Kagome you don't have to stay out here, you can return to the palace if you wish." Sesshomaru whispered to her. She simply shook her head and moved as close to him as she could. Inuyasha was dumbfounded then he realized that Sesshomaru must have brainwashed her or put a spell on her "What did you do to her Sesshomaru you must have done something she would never stay with you willingly." Kagome heard this and spoke for the first time in the confrontation "Actually Inuyasha I have stayed here with him willingly he has done nothing to influence me other than to show that he cares which is more than you have ever done Inuyasha. The only reason you kept me around was so I could find the jewel shards for you."Inuyasha and the others were shocked why would Kagome stay here if she didn't have to did Sesshomaru really care about her? "Kagome………I always cared about you how could you think I didn't" Sesshomaru was getting tired of all this talking it was getting them no where and he wanted his brother gone. "Inuyasha maybe if you hadn't chosen that clay pot over Kagome she wouldn't be here with me, you don't care for her so she has stayed here where she is cared for. Kagome do you wish to return to Inuyasha and your friends or will you stay here with me?" Kagome thought for a while and she looked at Sango and Miroku. She didn't want to be with Inuyasha but they were her friends and she might not see them again if she stayed. _If she goes with them I'll lose her………Kagome please stay with me I love you._

Kagome had made her choice she walked over to Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru's heart broke as she walked away he stood there unable to move so he just watched. Kagome hugged Sango and whispered to her "I think I love him, I wont leave so I guess this is goodbye for a while" Sango heard her words and started crying but she was happy for Kagome she deserved a chance to be happy after what Inuyasha did to her. Kagome turned to Miroku and hugged him but pulled away before he had a chance to grope her. "Sango will fill you in Miroku, goodbye." Sesshomaru watched dumbfounded as Kagome returned to his side. "I have something to tell you but it will have to wait until they leave" she whispered to him. "I've made my choice Inuyasha I am staying with Sesshomaru now leave before we have to make you leave" She glared at Inuyasha with a hate no one had seen in her before.

"I'd like to see you try to make me leave and I won't leave without you there are still shards to be found and we can't get them without you." Inuyasha drew his sword and took up a fighting stance. He moved to grab Kagome but Sesshomaru was in front of her before he had a chance. Sesshomaru drew his sword and slashed at Inuyasha. The fight was on everyone watched as they attacked each other viciously. Sesshomaru had gotten distracted for a moment and that was all Inuyasha needed Kagome saw as Inuyasha's blade began to come down on Sesshomaru in a fatal blow. A bright pink light began to surround her distracting Inuyasha and saving Sesshomaru. The light overtook her body and she collapsed as she did the light shot straight for Inuyasha and hit him full force sending him flying over the palace wall and into the forest. Sango and Miroku stayed long enough to be sure Kagome was in good hands before leaving to find Inuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru was amazed he had no idea that Kagome was that powerful. He looked at her lying on the ground and picked her up. Apparently all that power had just been too much for her to handle. Sesshomaru cradled her to his chest as he took her to her room; he laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you Kagome" It was so easy to tell her when he knew she couldn't understand him than when she was awake. He walked silently from the room and entered his study. As he sat behind his desk and signed papers he could think only of Kagome. He could not stop wondering why she chose to stay with him, he hoped it was because she loved him but he was not sure. Finally he decided that he would take her on a stroll through the garden and then he would ask her why she had stayed. He would also tell her that he loved her and hope that she didn't reject him.

Kagome awoke in her bed and looked around. It took a moment but she remembered what had happened. She had no idea she could do that to someone. She left the room to find Sesshomaru and found him in his study. "Do you still wish to go for a walk in the garden with me?" She was hoping he would say yes, she had something important to tell him. Sesshomaru did not answer her instead he stood and took her hand. She followed as he led her out onto the palace grounds and started to head for the garden. They walked together in silence for a long time both of them trying to think of what to say. Finally Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore "Sesshomaru I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, I just don't know how to say it." There was an awkward pause as she tried to think of the words she needed to say "I don't know for sure if you care for me but I've grown to love you Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru smiled his rare smile "I love you too Kagome" he said it in such a whisper it took Kagome a minute to realize what he had said but once it hit her she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru couldn't stop smiling as he embraced Kagome, he was finally truly happy and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING this chapter contains some citrus so consider yourself warned

Kagome was lying in bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking of Sesshomaru. She had never been so happy in her life she couldn't believe how good it felt to love someone and actually have that love returned. She found herself thinking of her family and grew sad for she would never be able to her life there. She had grown use to living in the feudal era and enjoyed it very much but she missed her family terribly. She was deep in thought when a knock at the door snapped her from her thinking. She got out of bed and opened the door to find Sesshomaru standing there.

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep he wanted to be with Kagome. He lay in his bed for a few more minutes letting his mind wander. All he could think about was her. He decided to go to her and see if she was still awake, it had only been a short while since they returned from their walk so he thought she might still be awake. When she opened the door he looked at her and smiled. He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity just taking in all of her beauty. "It seems we are both having trouble sleeping tonight" he said, his voice was light and airy almost a whisper to soft for her to hear. Kagome moved farther into the room to let him in and shut the door behind him. They sat together on the bed in silence for a long time neither of them knowing what to say or do next.

Kagome was wondering why he had come to her, he usually went to his study to work when he couldn't sleep at night. She didn't want to ask him for she feared he would leave, and she wanted him to stay. She finally broke her eyes away from his and realized that he was shirtless. She reached a hand out and touched his chest, then noticed the two red stripes on his sides. She reached for them and when she touched them she was surprised at how soft they were. She had never seen him shirtless and was too interested in his torso to notice his reaction to her touch until she started caressing one of the red stripes on his side and heard him purr.

She gasped and pulled her hand away finally realizing what she was doing but it was to late when she looked up into his eyes they were dark with passion. She was nervous she had never been intimate with a guy hell Inuyasha was the only person she had ever kissed and that was the extent of their intimacy. She froze and just continued to gaze into his eyes not sure of what to do.

Sesshomaru could tell she was nervous and knew she probably had never been with anyone before but he couldn't help himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and when she gasped he thrust it into her mouth wanting to taste her. He ravaged her with his tongue and was surprised when she began searching for a taste of him. When they finally came up for air he knew he had to end it or he would do something they might regret later so he pulled away from her and stood up.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome panted. He had left her breathless and she felt dizzy her senses where overwhelmed with what she had felt. Sesshomaru looked at her and she realized why he had stopped. "I think I should return to my room for the night Kagome." She nodded and watched as he left. She laid down and finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Kagome awoke she went into the other room to bathe. She soaked in the warm water for nearly an hour before she realized she had lost track of time. She got out and went to the dresser to choose the perfect kimono for her to wear. She chose the crimson kimono with a black rose print snaking down the sides with a black obi that had a single crimson rose on it. She studied herself in the mirror that hung on the wall beside the dresser and knew Sesshomaru would love the way it looked on her. She opened the door to leave and found Sesshomaru standing at the door about to knock.

Sesshomaru had been debating whether or not he should knock and risk waking Kagome from her sleep. It was very late when they had finally gone to sleep and it was still early. He had just made up his mind when Kagome opened the door. The sight of her took his breath away; she looked beautiful. He loved the way the dark colors of her kimono made her skin glow. He could not figure out why her scent calmed him so much but he liked it she always smelled of sandalwood and roses. It seemed her scent always lingered in every room she entered. "Good morning Kagome, I was just about to see if you were awake. I was hoping you would join me for breakfast." She smiled warmly at him "I would love to join you Sesshomaru" she answered. He could not take his eyes off her and all he could think about was how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He took her into his arms and kissed her gently before taking her hand and walking with her down to the dining room. Once they finished eating they went out into the courtyard and walked under the large oak trees holding hands. "I love you Kagome" Sesshomaru looked at her and got lost in her eyes. Kagome looked at him with all the love she felt for him "I love you too Sesshomaru" They were silent for a long time just looking at each other. "Sesshomaru I know you don't want to be around Inuyasha any more than I do but I also know that you don't want the world to go to hell because of Naraku. And I know that if the other jewel shards are not found then Naraku will be to powerful to defeat and he will destroy everything. I know that we can deal with Inuyasha for the sake of the world, so will you consider rejoining them with me and gathering the jewel shards?" Kagome knew it was unlikely that he would agree to join his brother but she didn't want to be away from him and she didn't want to face Inuyasha alone.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time thinking about her request. _I know she must miss her friends, Sango and Miroku but I don't know if I can stand to be with Inuyasha for any length of time without killing him. On the other hand I don't want to be away from Kagome. _"I'll join you with them if Inuyasha will allow it, I know you miss Sango and Miroku. I couldn't imagine being away from you while you hunt for the shards and I would be too worried to get anything done here at the castle. You are right I don't want Naraku to win and I'll try my best not to fight with Inuyasha. Promise me that if Inuyasha wont be persuaded to let me join you that you will return here with me and we can hunt the shards together. I don't want to lose you to a demon because Inuyasha wasn't protecting you. I love you Kagome and I'll do anything for you." He took her into his arms and reveled in the feel of her close to him. "Sesshomaru I love you. When can we go to find Inuyasha?" her voice was almost a whisper she was so afraid he would change his mind about her plan. Sesshomaru pondered this for a while and finally answered, "we can leave as soon as you are ready."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated I must admit I had almost forgotten this story. I'm in the process of writing some more now so there will be new chapters posted soon, I hope you enjoy them as much as you did the old ones.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed back to the palace hand in hand. When they reached her room Kagome stopped and turned to face Sesshomaru. "I want to leave to find Inuyasha this afternoon if it's possible, we can't let him get to much of a head start on us or it will take a while to catch up."

Sesshomaru smiled his rare smile and nodded "I figured you would want to leave soon, don't worry I just have to take care of the gaurds that my idiot brother so carelessly killed as soon as i finish leaving instructions with the servents to burn the bodies and find new gaurds we can leave. Though I do need to make one stop before we head out."

Kagome looked at him, puzzled, "Where do we need to stop?" she asked as she opened the door to her room.

"Haven't you noticed that Rin is not here? She has befriended some other human children in a nearby village and requested to spend some time there but it's been a week and I need to go retrieve her. She will be traveling with us when we go to look for Inuyasha, she is quite fond of that fox demon, Shippo." Sesshomaru smiled as he recalled Rin's fondness for Kagome's adopted son. "Perhaps she was trying to tell me something all along" he whispered almost to softly for Kagomes ears.

Kagome smiled "Perhaps she was, children are far more sensitive to others feelings than sometimes even the people themselves are." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed kagome's forhead before turning and heading back to the palace grounds and Kagome went into her room closing the door behind her. She began to gather her kimonos and pack them in her backpack. _I'll have to thank sango for thinking to bring this to me when they came_ she thought as she packed.

Sesshomaru went back out to the courtyard where his gaurds' bodies still lay and found some of his servents mourning. When they saw him they immedeatly stopped and went to him knowing he didn't approve of them mourning when they were suppose to be working. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the fear he saw in thier eyes _Are they afraid of me? I know I have been known to punish my servent harshly when they disobey but they have not given me reason to punish them, do they think I will punish them for mourning thier fallen coworkers, hell most were family if I remember correctly. _"I'm sorry for the loss you have taken to your friends and family but I have some work for you to do. I am going to be going away with Lady Kagome for a while and will not be able to replace the gaurds myself so you will have to do it for me and the bodies need to be taken care of, burn them or bury them as you wish." The servents were shocked at his kind words, this was not the Lord Sesshomaru they had known he had changed and they suspected Lady Kagome was the reason for it. "Yes my lord." they responded in unison and set to work. Sesshomaru turned to head back to the castle for Kagome, assuming she was ready to leave.

Kagome finished packing and left the room taking one last look at the luxury she was leaving behind before turning and heading down the hall. She was lost in thoughts of Sesshomaru and wasn't paying attention when she turned a corner and ran into Sesshomaru, knocking him down. "oh my, I'm so sorry." she said giggling.

Sesshomaru had been heading to Kagome's room to find her and was caught off gaurd when she turned the corner. "You should be more careful, are you allright?" he asked smiling. _what a beautiful laugh_ he thought as he listened to her. She nodded that she was ok and struggled to get up under the wieght of her backpack. Sesshomaru stood and took the backpack from her before helping her up. "Why don't you let me carry this." he said as he slung it onto his shoulder. He offered her his hand "shall we go?" he asked.

Kagome smiled as she took his hand "I'm ready if you are." she answered. They walked outside and he summoned his demon cloud. "uhhhh you don't expect me to ride that thing do you?" she asked frightened. "what if I fall off?"

Sesshomaru laughed for the first time since his mother died and the sound startled him. _I can't believe this human girl, this weak fragile thing, has brought me so mujch joy. What would I do if something happened to her. _he thought as he reassured her "I won't let you fall, this is the fastest way to catch up to them. If your that worried I'll carry you so that there is no way you coud possibly fall."

Kagome smiled as she thought about flying through the air in his arms. "okay you can carry me." she laughed as he scooped her up and stepped onto the cloud. "looks like we're off." she said and sighed happily, snuggling against his warm body.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't long before they reached the small village Sesshomaru had spoken of and found Rin playing with two of the village children. When she saw the cloud coming closer she ran to meet Sesshomaru before he had even landed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called happily, "you came for me." When she caught sight of Kagome she stopped. _What is she doing with Lord Sesshomaru, and why is he carrying her? Whats going on here? _She slowly stepped closer closing the small distance that remained between them after Sesshomaru landed and stepped off his demon cloud.

"Rin! I have a supprise for you.....Kagome is going to be staying with us now, and you are going to come traveling with us, if you want to, we are going to hunt jewl shards with Kagome's friends. So, would you like to come with us?" Sesshomaru said crouching down to Rin's level.

Rin looked at Kagome and smiled, she had always liked Kagome and her friends, except for that stupid Inuyasha. She espiecally liked Shippo. "Sure I want to come, I always want to go with you when you leave Lord Sesshomaru, and I'll get to play with Shippo, right?" she asked excitedly. She wasn't sure what had happened to him but Sesshomaru was acting very wierd, he was being nicer than usual and he was going to go willingly to travel with his brother? Whatever had come over him she was sure it had something to do with Kagome, and she liked it.

Sesshomaru smiled and straightened up "Of course you will get to play with Shippo, and with Sango if you like, but Iwant you to stay away from that monk Miroku, understand? Now come on we have to get going, will you be allright on the cloud behind me, I have to carry Kagome." he said then whispered "She's afraid she might fall." and smiled when Rin laughed.

"Yeah I'll be okay." Rin nodded as Sesshomaru, Kagome in his arms, stepped up onto the demon cloud. Rin struggled to climb on so he reached down and pulled her up placing her carefuly behind him.

"Make sure you hold on to me Rin I don't want you to lose your balance." Sesshomaru said worried. Then he looked at Kagome, "Are you ready?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, and they took off. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's scent, and started to follow it. They finally found them as the sun was setting, they were setting up camp in a clearing near the edge of the western lands. They landed outside the clearing and headed in. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" Kagome called happily.

They all came running up to her except for Inuyasha as soon as she entered the clearing. She had told Sesshomaru to wait in the forest with Rin untill she had a chance to explain. "Hey guys" she said as she hugged them "I have some good news, well possible good news."

"what, you left that bastard Sesshomaru." Inuyasha interrupted her as he slowly walked over to her. "because I know you didn't dare bring him here with you, and he wouldn't have let you out of his sight otherwise."

Kagome sighed "No I didn't leave him, but hear me out Inuyasha, You need me to find the jewl shards and if we don't find them Naraku will. None of us wants Naraku to win right? Sesshomaru and Rin are in the forest waiting for the okay to join us, He has agreed to travel with us, with your consent Inuyasha. He will be on his best behaivior and he refuses to fight you so don't bother trying. If you don't let us travel with you we are just going to go hunt the jewl shards on our own, and of course Sango, Miroku and Shippo are welcome to join us. We won't let this stupid family squable get in our way of stopping Naraku. So what do you say Inuyasha, will you let us join you?" she asked in a rush before he could interupt her again.

Inuyasha looked shoked, as did the others "Sesshomaru is going to try to be civil to Inuyasha?" Sango asked doubtfuly.

"yes he swore to me he would not fight with you he just wants to help, and to keep me safe." Kagome insisted

"I don't care if I do need you to find the jewls I don't need you to hunt Naraku, who cares about jewl shards. You two can go hunt the jewls, we are going to keep looking for Naraku." Inuyasha declared stubbornly.

The others looked at him like he was an idiot, "I will be leaving with Kagome, Inuyasha, and I'm sure Miroku will be as well. And Shippo hates you so obviously he will be going with us too. right guys?" Sango asked turning to Miroku and Shippo.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and nodded while Miroku moved to stand beside Kagome and Sango "Thats right, If you want to be stupid enough to deny thier help then you're on your own Inuyasha." he said. "shall we go? Don't want to keep Sesshomaru and Rin waiting." He said as they turned and headed into the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called as they came to the place she had left him and he was gone, "he was right here," she said confused. But before she had long to wonder where they had wandered off too Rin came running full speed around a tree and leaped into her arms with Shippo. Not long after Sesshomaru appeared running from the same spot.

"oh! uhhh, I was just playing with Rin, I didn't hear you come up. Sorry if I worried you." Sesshomaru said, recognizing the worried look on Kagome's face. He walked up and kissed her gently on the head, earning himself a smile from her and shocked looks from everyone else. "So I'm assuming he doesn't want our help."

"You assume correctly, but Sango, Miroku and Shippo want to come with us to hunt jewl shards, and Naraku, I told them they would be welcome." Kagome explained nervously.

"Of course you are welcome to join us, you are Kagome's friends nd you make her happy, and when she is happy I am happy." He said suprising them again. "what, did you honestly believe I wasn't capable of feelings and kindness? Just because I didn't like to show my emotions doesn't mean I never had them. Kagome has shown me that I can show emotion and be happy while still maintaining my power and authority." He smiled at Kagome, his eyes full of love. "Well shall we go? Where are we going to start looking anyway?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome thought for a moment and smiled, "Well first I need to go home, to my era, and restock my supplies. So I guess we should head for the well, will you come with me Sesshomaru? To my era?" she asked nervously.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. _She wants me to meet her family? _"Of course I will, if thats what will make you happy Kagome." He smiled at her nervously as he scooped her up and helped Rin and Shippo onto the demon cloud. "well, off to the well then." he said as they rose into the air and waited for Sango and Miroku to join them on Kilala. Soon they took off heading for the bone well that connected this era to Kagome's.


End file.
